Tentang Kalimat Itu
by MiracleOfGreen
Summary: Ketika mereka mencurigai kalimat favorit Akashi.../"Bodoh... Masih saja berbicara omong kosong begitu,"/"...Gaya rambut baru tidak terlalu menyakitkan, bukan?"/Hanya obrolan Kiseki no Sedai yang berakhir dengan 'tragis'. Teikou!era.


**Title : Tentang** ** _Kalimat_** **Itu  
Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san  
Author : MiracleOfGreen  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Friendship, Humor. Teikou!Era  
Warnings : OOC-ness, (maybe) typo(s), alur cepat ,=**

.

.

.

"Ne, ne... Tidakkah kalian berpikir Akashicchi itu..." Kise memulai pembicaraan di tengah-tengah waktu istirahat mereka dari latihan basket. Beruntung yang dibicarakan sedang tidak berada di gym karena sedang ada urusan dengan pelatih klub.

Midorima melirik Kise yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Akashi kenapa?"

"Yah, gimana bilangnya, ya? Itu, lho, soal kebiasaan Akashicchi yang selalu bilang 'Aku ini absolut, karena itulah aku selalu benar'," ujar Kise dengan menirukan cara bicara Akashi.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak suka karena kau _selalu tidak benar_ , eh?" celoteh Aomine dari belakang, memutarbalikkan kalimat _favorit_ Akashi.

Kise memanyunkan bibir. "Mou... Aku tidak begitu, Aominecchi! Menurutku..." Semua mata tertuju pada si model pirang. Risih karena dilihat seperti itu, ia menekankan kalimatnya lagi, "Ini menurutku, lho. Jangan-jangan Akashicchi itu sebenarnya bodoh?"

"Apa?!"

"Kise-kun, kau berlebihan sekarang."

"Kise-chin bodoh."

"Oi Kise, kau mau mati, hah?!"

Kise hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya ketika bola bekel –itu darimana, Aomine _cchi_?!– cup vanilla milkshake yang kosong, bungkus snack, dan botol minum melayang kearahnya. "Kalian kejam... Kan aku hanya bilang pendapatku, -ssu..."

Sang kapten lama klub basket yang kebetulan berada disitu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka ikutan nimbrung. "Kenapa berpendapat seperti itu, Kise?"

"Maaf Nijimura-cchi. Aku hanya jengkel mendengarkan kalimat Akashi yang setiap ditanya itu-itu terus jawabannya –ssu. Kami juga butuh KEPASTIAN!" sahut Kise baper. Sementara Nijimura sudah berasap karena dipanggil tanpa embel-embel 'senpai'.

Lalu...

Si abu-abu datang. Iya, si lasak Haizaki itu. Karena Nijimura ada, maka dia juga ikut dalam pembicaraan dengan taruhan nyawa tersebut. "Iya juga, sih," dukungnya yang disambut dengan lirikan sinis dari si pirang dan si surai raven.

"Bodoh. Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau nilai Akashi bagus-bagus semua? Masih saja berbicara omong kosong begitu," cemooh Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Aomine yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan itu tiba-tiba merasakan salah satu syaraf otak –gilanya– menyala, yang nantinya justru menyebabkan _kematian_. "Justru itu. Jangan-jangan Akashi hanya pintar berteori saja?" Dia langsung connect ngomong begituan.

"Maksudmu apa, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah. Jadi, sebenarnya Akashi itu tidak bisa mendebat perkataan orang-orang. Makanya dia berkata sok begitu."

"HUWAA~ Aominecchi, aku padamu –ssu~ Kau memang paling mengerti aku~" Kise langsung memukul lengan Aomine saking senangnya.

"Sakit, bodoh!"

"Mungkin saja? Kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga. Paling-paling dia Cuma berani ngomong sama Tetsuya karena dia tidak takut padanya." Haizaki mengungkapkan idenya.

Kuroko menatap Haizaki jengkel. "Jadi dia takut pada kalian?" Si tiga idiot itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Jangan bercanda. Kalian tidak tahu kalau Akashi bisa marah nanti?" kata Nijimura dengan bijak. Tumben.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nijimuracchi. Akashicchi sedang sibuk, kok."

"Iya, 'sedang sibuk', ya... Ryouta?"

 _Eh, itu..._

Akashi berdiri layaknya algojo yang sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya. Gunting. Dia menatap Shintarou sebagai orang 'kepercayaannya', meminta penjelasan dari sang wakil kapten.

"Aku tidak pernah ikut campur dalam pembicaraan tidak masuk akal ini, nanodayo. Aku bahkan membelamu tadi. Murasakibara juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Malah, Haizaki membawa-bawa nama Kuroko yang belum berbicara sepatah kata pun." Midorima menjawab dengan lengkap. Ya iyalah, salah-salah bisa nyawa taruhannya.

Akashi melirik Nijimura. "E-eh... Aku tadi hanya kebetulan mendengar 'mereka' berbicara tentangmu, dan aku langsung menuju kesini untuk memastikan apakah mereka tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Tapi, ternyata..."

Lirik lagi.

"Sumpah, Akashi! Demi maibou Murasakibara yang hancur karena diinjak maling kemarin, aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentangmu!" Akashi menghela napas. Pandangannya beralih pada trio biru-kuning-abu yang tengah berbisik-bisik. _Heboh sekali..._

"Lihat, kan?! Akashicchi tidak berbicara apa-apa!"

"Iya! Iya! Apa kataku tadi! Dia tidak bisa mendebat perkataan orang-orang itu!"

"Benar! Dapat dipastikan bahwa Akashi takut pada Midorima dan Nijimura!"

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Akashi. "Daiki. Ryouta. Shougo. MATI!"

Ketiga biang pembuat onar itu langsung siap gerak layaknya tentara yang siap menerima hukumannya.

Akashi menyeringai. "Kalau kalian mau masuk neraka, maka ambil gunting ini dan lukai diri kalian. Dan, akan sangat menarik jika kalian bunuh diri juga. Kalau kalian mau masuk surga, maka biarkan aku yang mengantarkan kalian kesana dengan gunting kesayanganku ini. Ah, aku menyarankan pilihan kedua, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi, opsi pertama juga tidak terlalu buruk. Akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri buatku."

 _'Dan malah kau yang masuk neraka, Akashi/-kun/Aka-chin!'_ batin keempat pemuda lainnya.

"A-Akashi... itu tadi hanya bercanda tahu..."

"Oh, jadi maksudmu kalian menjadikanku sebagai bahan candaan? Bagus."

"O-oi..."

"Mau bilang apa, Shougo? Pesan terakhir? Silakan."

"A-Akashicchi..."

"Ada apa, Ryouta? Kau mau meninggalkan hartamu padaku? Dengan senang hati, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi, mungkin akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan, asal kau tahu."

Ketiganya memberi tatapan memohon kepada Akashi. "Oh. Aku 'kan selalu benar. Dan perkataanku selalu mutlak, absolut, kalian tahu?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Anak pintar. Dan kalian juga tahu bahwa aku bisa mendebat perkataan kalian, sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun? Aku bahkan tidak takut pada kalian. Ya ampun. Kalian membuatku tertawa. Konyol sekali."

Aomine terdiam. Kise nangis buaya. Haizaki membuka-tutup mulut layaknya ikan, ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tahu akan berakhir sia-sia. " _Well_ , karena kalian sudah tahu aku **selalu benar** , aku **tidak bodoh** , dan aku **tidak takut** pada kalian semua..." Dia menyebutkan kata per kata dengan penuh penekanan.

"...maka biarkan aku memberikan kepada kalian bertiga penghargaan. Gaya rambut baru tidak terlalu menyakitkan, bukan?" kata Akashi kembali asyik dengan guntingnya. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Dia menoleh kepada Midorima dan kawan-kawan yang malah mengangkat bahu.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menelan ludah. "Mungkin... mereka tidak keberatan, Akashi-kun. Kau bisa mencobanya." Dalam hati, para biru-kuning-abu menyumpahi Kuroko.

"Haha. Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, Tetsuya. Siapa bilang aku tidak akan? Ini juga akan menjadi bukti bahwa aku tidak takut pada mereka. SEDIKIT PUN." Akashi tersenyum malaikat. Iya, malaikat pake tanda kutip.

Dan sore itu, gym dipenuhi dengan jeritan para pemuda yang berbicara tanpa kenal situasi dan kondisi. Apalagi kondisi 'yang dibicarakan' hari itu sedang buruk karena banyaknya perintah ini-itu dari sang ayah dan guru-guru. Ini akan menjadi terapi yang sangat baik untuknya.

 _Terapi apanya, sialan..._

Yeah, dan lantai gym berakhir dengan ceceran helai-helai rambut tipis berwarna biru-kuning-abu.

.

.

.

 _"Makanya, aku sudah bilang, aku ini selalu benar, karena aku ABSOLUTE. Dan akan selalu begitu."  
_ _ **-Akashi Seijuuro.**_

.

.

.

 **FINITE**

* * *

Well, in this late night, I just want to say, "Happy AkaMido Days~!", one of my favorite pairings ^^


End file.
